Making a new life
by squirrelflightbc
Summary: Ever wondered what happened that 4 years between their time at the school, and the begining of the first book? That's why I wrote this story about the first free part of the flock's life. I suck at sumarries, and its a lot better than this! Review!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! I'm writing this fanfic about the first four years of the flock's life after Jeb rescued them. Have you ever wondered about what happened during that time, well I have, and that's why I'm writing this! Hope you like it **

**p.s., it all written Max's pov, and some in third person! And she's not exactly sarcastic yet, because she's only ten, and she doesn't say cuss words out loud either, yet. And Max, Fang, Nudge, and Iggy all know how to talk; it'd take too much time to teach them all!**

**Max, Iggy, and Fang are all 10, Nudge is 7, Gazzy is 4, and Angel is 2!**

I have to struggle against my bodies pleading to go to sleep. I can barely keep my eyes open. Some of those mad whitecoats had injected some needle into my arm, and it made me very sleepy.

I guessed they had dosed all of the other kids in the room with it, too, because some of them were already asleep. Through the mesh of wire that kept my trapped in this crappy place, I could see some of them. The newest and littlest girl, who had short blonde curly hair, was already curled up in the back of her crate sleeping like a rock. The youngest boy who looked fairly similar to the littlest girl was sleeping, too. I think a few of the others were sleeping too, because I could hear them breathing slower than they would if they were awake.

A boy, with dark hair and olive tone skin, who's crate was in front of mine, was sitting in a slouched over position, looking very sleepy, probably trying to fight the medicine like me.

I could feel my breathing start to slow, and I knew my mind was losing its battle for sleep to my body. _Maybe,_ I think, _just for a minute, I can give in….._ And that's the last thing I think of before I fell asleep.

My eyelids fluttered open to a dark room. Crap! If the room's dark, then that means its night and one of the whitecoats came in and turned the lights out! I slept way longer than I meant to!

I started mentally beating myself up with some a bit to colorful words that I've heard the whitecoats say to each other when one of them messes up.

"Neh-" I started to say in our own language that only the rest of my group and I knew to see if anyone else was up, but I immediately silenced myself when the door to our room flung open. The open door sent a lot of bright light into our not-so-safe-blackened-room-that-for-a-sec-I-thought-it-was-nice room.

A brown headed whitecoat wearing something on his face I thought were called 'glasses' walked in with a hurried look on his face. At first I thought plain out hatred towards him because of what he and the other people did to us, but then he flipped on the lights when the door closed and the light hit his face.

Jeb.

This is the only whitecoat I don't seem to totally hate, and trust me, I hate all of them with all my heart, but somehow Jeb is different. I guess it's because he sometimes has that little boy follow him around this place. I guess it reminds me that not all kids grow up in places like this, and this place is nicknamed 'the school' by yours and my group truly.

He had a certain urgency in his footstep, and he made a straight line for my cage. I immediately curled up on the ground, and acted like I'm asleep like the others, but he's apparently smarter than that, because he doesn't buy it.

He quickly pulled a key out of his pocket, and unlocked the lock on my cage. He began to gently shake my shoulders.

"Come on, I know your awake, I saw you sitting up when I came in," Jeb said.

I must say, this is a bit different than I'm used to. If a whitecoat wants you, they'll just grab you roughly and drag you to wherever they want to go, or they'll take you there in your dog crate if they didn't want you to be able to put up a fight.

Knowing there was no way I could fool him, I yawned and sleepily open my eyes.

Surprisingly, he roughly grabbed my arms and hauled me out and stood me up on the floor.

I started to curl my hands up into lethal little fists when he fished for something in his pocket, and threw it at me. I caught it with ease.

"Look, I know you're confused, but I'll explain it later. All I need you to do is unlock the rest of the cages with that key and for you to trust me." He said.

I started to open my mouth to say something, because I was confused, and I had a lot of weird thoughts going around my head, but he leaned down and kissed my forehead and quickly ran out of the room.

_Huh, I will unlock the cages of my group, but I won't trust him, not just yet._

I started with the boy's cage that was right in front of mine.

He started stirring when I started trying to get the key into the lock, "What's going on," he asked tiredly when I finally got it to open.

"Don't know," I answered honestly. "I woke up and Jeb handed me a key, told me to get everyone out, and to trust him." I said.

He looked at me, determination to risk whatever we had to get out of here, and stepped out of the cage.

I told him to go wake the others and tell them what just happened while I did the locks. Eventually everyone was sitting on the floor waiting for either a lot of pain, or Jeb to rescue us.

I don't know about you, but I like the second one a whole lot better.

I was holding the smallest girl in a baby cradle position, and she was sleeping so peacefully. We sat in what seemed to last for years of silence until Jeb came back in.

"Get up," he said making little motions with his hands. "Sorry for the wait," he apologized while we all got to our feet, "I had to make sure everything's shut down and nobody but us is still here."

He held the door to our room open with his hand, "Come on, go, I'm getting you out of here." He whispered to us. We all looked up in surprise, we all knew he was the nicest whitecoat, but none of them would ever do something like this.

I knew there was no harm in walking out of a room, and if the whitecoats wanted us somewhere, they would get us there one way or another. I walked out of the room first, still holding the girl in my arms. After a bit more convincing, the rest of them followed me. The second oldest boy, who was blind, was holding onto the back of the oldest boy's shoulders for directions out the door.

Jeb gently closed the door behind us and began to lead us down a series of intertwining hallways. After a few minutes, he came to a metal door way and pushed a button. I had heard one of the whitecoats call it an 'elevator.' How bad could it be?

Apparently, a lot.

Because when the doors slid open, it opened up to a tiny room that we all had to squeeze together in. To make things a bit worse, we had spent the first years of our lives crammed into freaking dog crates! The 7 floor down ride that seemed to last for eternity finally ended when the door dinged open and all of us ran out, breathing heavily.

We walked around a lot of big shiny things on wheels that Jeb called 'cars.' Finally we came across a big black one that Jeb called his SUV. He pulled some keys out of his pocket, man that must be his ever-lasting-pocket-of-keys, key pocket, and hit a button on it. The car suddenly lit up and made a large beeping sound. We all, except Jeb, jumped probably a foot in the air and the younger kids started shaking in fear.

"It's okay," Jeb coaxed us after seeing our reaction. We all stopped our shaking, but we were now a lot more alert.

Jeb opened the back door of it to us, "Go ahead and get in," he said kindly.** (Oh yeah! Jeb's being nice!)**

"You can sit in the front seat with her," he said pointing at me. I shrugged and circled around the car. I got into the passenger seat with some difficulty, but eventually getting my hands to open it without dropping her.

You may be wondering why Jeb keeps calling us 'you', that's because none of us have actual names except for, 'it' and 'subject', trust me 'you' is a big improvement.

Once I was settled into the seat, I looked behind me to see the rest of them climbing in, and man you could almost feel the excitement and nervousness coming from all of them to be getting out of the school.

Behind me was the blind one with strawberry blonde hair, and next to him was the littlest boy with blonde hair and big blue eyes. After their seats was another row where there dark haired boy sat next to a window, and the dark skinned girl sat next to him, looking nervous.

"It's going to be fine," I whispered to her in our own language, because I didn't want Jeb to think she's nervous. She nodded and put a strong expression on her face. I smiled at her, and turned back to the front to find Jeb staring at me.

"What did you just say?" he asked me, intrigued by our different language.

All of us immediately looked down waiting for someone else to answer.

"It's our secret language we came up with behind your backs so we could communicate!" The dark skinned girl piped up cheerfully.

I smacked my forehead and shook my head, could she have said anything more stupid?

And thus a motor mouth was born.

She went on telling Jeb what different words meant in English while he listened. Apparently the boy beside her had enough of her blabbering, because slapped his hand around her mouth.

"Shh…" he told her gently. She tried fighting his hand off, but he was stronger. "Promise to be quiet?" he asked. Without hesitation, she nodded. He released her, and she sucked in air heavily like she couldn't breathe.

I rolled my eyes and turned back to the front, and looked out of the large window in front of me as we backed up. The car started going up through many levels of confusing circles, until it came into a straight line, and the car drove out from under the roof onto a road, we were under the night sky.

Outside was so pretty, especially during the night, I wonder what the outside feels like, I've never felt the outside air, and Jeb must of saw my pleading face, because he rolled all of the windows in the car down. I nervously stuck my hand out of the car, seeing what it would feel like. My hand was immediately pulled back by the force of the wind, and it took a lot out of me to keep it up, so I brought it back inside.

The little girl in my lap started to stir. She started shake at the cold air. Jeb rolled up the windows, which earned him some complaints from the back, but she stopped shivering.

Jeb looked at the dark haired boy in the back, "There's some jacket's in the trunk." He told him, but the dark haired boy didn't get it. "Behind the seat you're in." Jeb tried again. The boy nodded and turned around to start rummaging through the trunk.

I saw him pull up a big box and he dumped it out onto the empty seat between him and the girl. At least 30 sweat jackets fell out onto the seat. All of us looked at him in surprise of all of the sweat jackets.

"I didn't know what size you guys were," he answered simply, shrugging his shoulders, and went back to driving.

We passed around the large pile of jackets, I had ended up with pink one, because it was the only one that fit me, and I was not thrilled about it. The only good think about it was that it actually kept me warm, and to tell you the truth, I was freezing.

Then I noticed it still seemed to be letting in a cool breeze so I zipped it tighter, but it wasn't helping, but then I felt it.

Big slits in the back, for my wings.

So, Jeb wasn't going to let us act like regular kids, no, he was going to make it obvious we're different.

Great.

Well two can play this game.

"Can we go flying?" I asked angelically. Smiling sweetly.

This made him take his eyes off of the road, and look at me, "You guys don't know how to fly yet though," he said.

"We're not going to learn unless we practice!" I insisted, using my great vision to look at the scenery flying past me in slow motion.

"How about in the morning?" he asked.

I used my vision to pick out a cliff about 200 yards in the distance, "But look," I said pointing at the cliff, "We could use that cliff to jump off of, and you could catch us if we fall!" I argued.

"Not tonight kiddo," he said ending our argument, bopping me on the nose, which I returned with an icy cold glare. Trust me, my glare was freaking scary, I'd had a lot of practice using it on whitecoats.

About an hour later, I was about to go to sleep when we started approaching a brightly lit place I think was a town. And of course the girl in the back couldn't control her questions any longer, and let them all out in a crazy, too fast river that almost killed all of the fish because of its fast current. Us being the fish in this picture.

"What time is it? Where are we going? I'm hungry, can we get food? What are all of these lights? Can my name be Carmen? What's your last name, Jeb? Why'd you take us away? What about your little boy that always follows you around?" she spilled out.

All of our eyes trained on her in surprise. How long had this been stuck inside of her? The look on her face clearly said she had more to say, but all of our looks shut her up. I really hope we're not all still stuck in this car when she decides she can't keep it any longer.

"Um…" Jeb started, probably trying to remember everything she just asked, "It's almost 11 at night, into a town with food, that's what I just said, the town's signs, I guess, Batchelder, I'll tell you later, he's with a friend of mine." He answered.

She nodded eagerly, and went back to thinking. It probably took us another 30 good minutes to come to some fast food place Jeb called 'Burger King.' He pulled up to a box beside what Jeb had called the 'drive through.' We all weren't expecting it, but the machine came alive with sound, spooking us yet again.

"Hello and welcome to Burger King, can I help you?" the voice asked.

"Yes, I need 4 double cheeseburgers without anything on them, and 2 single cheeseburgers without anything on them. 7 bottled waters." Jeb ordered.

"Will that be all for you tonight?" the voice asked.

"Yes"' Jeb answered.

"Okay, sir. That'll be $31.56 **(Yes, I know, expensive burger king)** at the first window." Jeb rolled the window back up, and drove around to the first window, and paid the man. He pulled up to the second, got our food, and passed it out along with the water.

Everyone looked at their burgers, including me, not exactly knowing what to do with them, sure we had seen food, but this was different.

"Just eat it, they taste good," Jeb said, I nodded along with the rest of the kids, and I took a bite.

OH MY GOD! IT WAS DELICIOUS!

"It's diffidently not poisoned," I told them, and eventually they all took a bite.

I could see all of their faces light up in delight over the good food, but then I looked down at the little girl in my lap. She had dropped her burger onto my lap, and she was staring at it solemnly. I picked up, and tried to put the single burger back in her hands, but then she dropped it again. I tried to think of why she wouldn't eat it, and then it dawned on me.

WHAT NORMAL BARELY 2 YEAR OLD GIRL IS GOING TO EAT A FRICKEN ADULT HAMBURGER! SHE NEEDS BABY FOOD!

Okay, so were not that normal, but were not that weird either!

That was a pretty stupid thing to overlook.

"Jeb?" I asked him.

"Yes?" he asked.

"She," I said pointing to her, "is barely 2, I think she needs some kind of baby food, she can't eat an adult hamburger." I told him.

He nodded and made a sharp turn in the rode and turned into some drugstore. He told us to wait in the car while he went to get it.

By the time Jeb came back I was about to punch one of the windows out so I could get the heck out of, because the second Jeb left the second oldest girl started blabbering about this and that. I'm pretty sure the others had the same thought in their minds to.

He handed me a bag full of some jars and a spoon, "I'm not sure what she likes, so I bought some of everything, I guess we'll have to try them all out." He said while he backed out of the parking lot.

Crap. That probably meant me getting spit-up on. I'd seen whitecoats trying to feed babies, never seemed to end too well.

I randomly picked one out that was sort of green-ish and popped the lid open. I stuck the spoon in and stuck it in her mouth. At first she made a sour face and I thought she was going to blow so I closed my eyes hoping most of it would hit my jacket, but nothing happened. I nervously opened my eyes to find her smiling, eyeing the jar, probably wanting more. I fed her all of it, but she still seemed hungry.

I fished around in the bag, and found one that looked close to the first one, but its green had a darker tint to it. I would've looked at the names of the flavor, but guess what, I can't read! Letter's just look like curvy little crazy shapes to me. I dug the spoon in and she ate it happily until her face turned a green and I immediately ducked, and her spit-up smacked right in the face of the blind boy behind me

"What the-?" he yelled cutting himself off just in time. The boy beside him started cracking up, and so did the girl in the back, I even saw the dark haired boy crack a grin.

"What just happened?" he yelled. I saw Jeb smile too, but he kept on driving.

"Well, the little girl sitting on my lap just decided to pick your face as target practice for spitting up, she has good aim," I told him. He growled at me.

"Don't worry," Jeb said, "Were almost to where we're going, and you all can take showers then."

That reminds me, "Where exactly are we going, Jeb?" I asked, tilting my head slightly.

"To a safe house in the mountains. I had it secretly built, no one knows where it is, you'll be perfectly safe there." He answered.

We all shrug, except for the guy who got spit up on; he was lost in his own thoughts.

About an hour later, we pull onto a secluded road in the mountains. We ride up a twisty mountain side road for a little while, until we head off onto an unpaved path that looks like it never gets any use. Then, I see it.

A medium sized house suspended by wooden beams over the mountain cliff.

Sweet!

**Look, I personally think this chapter is lame, but it was really just a filler to get where it's going. Trust me; it's going to be a lot better, funnier, and a bunch of sarcasm is going to be added to the mix.**

**Some things I forgot to mention at the top:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own maximum ride, or burger king. If I did all of Fang's new group would be eaten by giant squids, except Fang. Angel would get mauled by a two headed tiger, itex would blow itself up along with the rest of the bad organizations, Dylan would fly straight into the sun and melt a slow and painful death, and the rest of the remaining flock including Fang would live happily ever after with Dr. Martinez and Ella!**

**I'm horrible at making titles, so if anyone has a better name for this fic, please don't hesitate to suggest it!**

**Do me a favor and review please! Even if its two words, it's still a review!**

**Peace out, until the next chapter!**


	2. Authors note So sorry!

Hey, sorry for the lack of update, look at my profile for the reason, I'll post a.s.a.p.! I'm still nowhere close to being done though! Please forgive me! I've gotten really busy with school and all!

Until chapter 2

-squirrel


End file.
